fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anima Eyes
Anima Eyes '(アニマ目 ''Anima Me): Anima Eyes, also known as '''Eyes of the Soul, are a form of Eye Magic utilized exclusively by members of the House of Stark. Passed down genetically through the generations of Stark mages, Anima Eyes are all-seeing eyes known distinctively for the veins surrounding them once activated. Those who wield Anima Eyes are often titled as Soul Seekers (ソウルシーカー Sourushīkā) in reference to their unique ability to look within people's souls. Description A wielder of Anima Eyes has the ability to look into the innermost part of a being. They can sense the intentions of people by looking into their souls and the colors it reflects. Usually, a mage's soul is the color of their aura. However, it is almost always tinted with some other sort of color, such as red which represents hostility and black which usually represents darkness. As the holder can feel others' souls, they have a sort of second sight which they can use to sense the location of mages. However, this is exclusive to mages specifically. Anima Eyes cannot sense the souls of those who do not use some sort of magic. They are completely blind to non-mages. As previously stated, the color black usually indicates some sort of darkness in one's soul. It should be noted that this "darkness" is not necessarily evil, nor is it always a bad thing. It depends entirely on the being themselves. No mage's soul is completely pure, there is always some sort of darkness in it. This is related to the fact that everyone has done something wrong. There is not a single person in the world, with only the exception of Angels and children, that has never sinned. Even something as simple as lying corrupts your soul, and once you've sinned, your soul will never be pure again. Fully-mastered Anima Eyes can pick up on the slightest change in mage's souls, nothing escapes their gaze, hence the title of the All-Seeing Eyes. Perhaps the greatest weakness of Anima Eyes is their "blindness". Only masters have the capability of looking into the souls of multiple beings at the same time, and all other users are limited to only one person at a time. Moreover, when looking into said being's soul, users are incapable of viewing anything else, and can only focus on the mage's soul specifically. This leaves them unaware of anything happening in their surroundings. This makes Anima Eyes extremely unsuitable for battles of any kind, making them practically useless for any offensive capabilities. This leaves users only capable of using them in controlled environments. Abilities Soul Searching: The soul is the innermost part of a human being. All their memories, struggles and emotions lie within it. Once mastered, Anima Eyes hold the power to look deep into people's conscious'. People's souls hold secrets that aren't kept even in their minds. If a holder were to use these secrets, they could completely destroy a person. It's an extremely violating skill, one that's only kept for unavoidable situations. It should be noted that Soul Searching, the name of the skill, is not known to every holder of the Anima Eyes, even after they've completely mastered the Eye Magic. The technique is passed down only to the children of the main branch, and even then, they must take blood oaths. Most people wonder why Soul Searching is kept so exclusive. It's definitely violating, but it's also extremely useful. But most people don't know the history behind the forbidden technique, a history that the Stark have kept hidden for decades. Elenchus: A being's soul can express a multitude of colors depending entirely on the emotions they feel. Each is powerful in their own way. However, their is only one color that is "stronger" than the rest. Black is the only color that taints the soul. Once darkness has appeared in your soul, it never leaves. It keeps growing and growing every time a mage sins. Even the smallest lie changes your soul, and Anima Eyes can pick up on these changes. While masters are able to pick up on small lies, normal users can only notice important or harmful lies. Nevertheless, most Anima Eye wielders are able to understand when a person is telling a "black" lie and a "white" lie. This makes Elenchus an extremely useful ability, especially for interrogating. The problem with this skill however, is that even when being deceptive, if the target truly believes that they are lying for the greater good, their souls will reflect it. Changing emotions is another way to avoid it's all-seeing ability. Darkness is the most overpowering color in a being's soul, but when many colors bombard the soul all at once, it makes it difficult to understand any changes in the soul. So while Elenchus is one of the most foolproof interrogating methods, very experienced "sinners" can deceive their eyes. Magic Sensing: Species Distinction: Trivia * Despite giving the magic to a character based off of a Hyuuga, Anima Eyes are not based off of the Byakugan, only the pictures are. * Elenchus is the Socratic method of eliciting truth by question and answer, especially as used to refute an argument. Category:Eye Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities